A Different Kind of Something
by lisegurl
Summary: Aden has just watched his wife die in his arms. Whilst, walking along the beach to clear his head he has an encounter with Geoff.


"Oi, Aden," Geoff yelled as he ran toward him on the beach.

"What?" Aden snapped. "I don't need to hear it right now, bible boy."

"You just looked ... sad. Like you're lost? What's wrong? Is it Belle?" Geoff thought he might be jumping to conclusions but Aden didn't look himself. Then again, since Aden had found out about Belle's news, he'd changed.

"Geez, is this the Spanish Inquisition or something? Yes - it's Belle. "Now will you go away?" Aden asked.'

"Did something happen with her?"

Aden walked away. He wasn't in the mood to hear whatever it was Geoff wanted.

"Aden. Wait up."

"Look. She's gone. What more do you want to know?"

"She's - she's what?' Geoff was clearly stunned at Aden admission. He knew it was coming, but it still came as a shock.

"Are you deaf or something?" Aden asked, glaring at Geoff. "I just said she died. Now would go and leave me alone?"

"She died and you're what? Your here? Who's at the house?"

"Yes. I'm here" Aden stated. "Amanda and Ryan are back at the house with ..."

"Oh. Okay." Geoff felt a little awkward all of a sudden, as if he was intruding. "Look, if you need your space I'll just keep going, but maybe you should talk?"

"No, your right. I think I needed to vent some steam at someone." Aden sat down in the sand, holding his head in his hands as Geoff sat beside him "She's gone. What am I meant to do without her?"

"I - I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Thanks. Great advice there, Geoff." Aden managed a little smile.

"Yeah ... sorry," Geoff mumbled.

"You know," Geoff began, lifting his head to look at Aden, "no matter how much you try and prepare yourself for this it's never any easier. It was the same with Mum and it just hurts like hell."

Aden said nothing as he stared blankly at the sand.

"I'm sure it will become easier in time. It did with Mum and Dad, and even with Pop." Geoff tried to explain things as best he could as he gazed out to sea.

"I just don't understand," Aden said desperately. "Why her? She was such a good person."

"Ah - you probably don't want to hear this, but she's gone to a good place. She'll be happy there."

"She was happy here with me. I was happy here with her."

Silence lingered for the next few minutes until Aden moved closer to Geoff, taking a hold of his hands, and placing his lips on Geoff's. All of a sudden Aden pulled back realising what he was doing.

"I'm - I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened," said a very shocked Aden.

"No, don't be sorry." Geoff said as he smacked his lips against Aden's.

They broke apart and Aden ran off.

~.~

It was the day of Belle's funeral and afterwards everyone had gathered at Irene's house.

Everyone had started to drift off. Irene had gone for a walk to clear her head and Annie had gone to Jai's. The only two people left at the house were Geoff and Aden who were tidying up.

"You did well today," Geoff said.

"It was just a few words. Didn't mean much," replied Aden as he sat on the couch, clearly exhausted.

Geoff finished up the dishes in the kitchen before going to sit next to Aden.

"Look, about the other day," Aden began. "I really am sorry for what happened. It was a mistake. I think it was just the shock of everything that had happened."

"Hey. It's ok. I understand," Geoff replied.

"Look, if it's alright I think I'll head off now. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead"

"Ok, then. Bye." Aden stood up and left the house.

~.~

Nicole arrived around at her old house after visiting the Diner and being handed a meal to take to Aden. Everyone knew that Aden wasn't coping well with losing Belle, but Nicole could sense that something else was bugging him. She knew he wasn't in a mood to be pushed too far on the subject, but she was curious as to what else was going on.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. Don't you?" Nicole enquired.

"Yeah. Thanks, Nic, I'm just not in much of a mood to talk."

"Ok, well if you need anything you know I'm just a phone call away," Nicole reminded him.

"Yeah, thanks for everything. You've been great."

"What else are friends for?"

"That's very true."

"Well, if there's nothing else you need then I might head off?" Nicole enquired

"Thanks. I'm fine."

"Ok then, I'll see you later," Nicole told him as she opened the door and walked out of the house.

As she was about to close the door until Aden grabbed a hold of her arm and blurted out, "I kissed him."

"What?" Nicole answered in shock.

"Geoff. I kissed him and it's being doing my head in. I had to tell someone."

"You kissed Geoff?" Nicole was clearly still in shock as Aden ushered her inside.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, but I can't get it out of my head."

"When was this, Aden?" Nicole asked, trying to piece together what had happened as she sat on the couch.

"The day Belle died. I went for a walk on the beach."

"You were most probably just in shock. It's natural."

"I think I liked it, but I can't. I just lost my wife, the love of my life, and I go and do something like this."

"What was Geoff's reaction?" Nicole asked out of curiosity.

"He - he kissed me back."

"No way," she stated.

"Yes way. Why now?" Aden wondered.

"Grief does funny things to you, Aden. Maybe it was just your way of dealing with everything that had been going on?"

"It's a pretty funny way of dealing with it, don't you think?"

"No, not at all. Aden, death speaks in different ways," Nicole told him.

"Well, this is a very funny way to speak to someone. The problem is, I think I liked it."

"Ok, then. What do you want to do about it?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. I've been trying to work it out but I just can't get my head around it." Aden was starting to get frustrated with himself now.

"I don't know what to say. I suppose it's your decision at the end of the day," Nicole offered.

"I think maybe I need to give myself sometime to digest it all and then come to a decision."

"That's fair enough," Nicole told him. "Remember that I am here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Nic," Aden responded.

~.~

The events of that day on the beach had been bugging Aden for a couple of weeks now. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head, but most of all he couldn't get Geoff out of his head. Waking up one morning, he decided he needed to sort things out with Geoff once and for all.

Geoff was making himself breakfast when Aden appeared at the door.

"Oh. Hi, Aden. Irene's just gone out if you're after her?" Geoff told him.

"No, that's fine. It was actually you I wanted to talk to," Aden replied, before continuing on. "I think we need to have a chat about what happened on the beach."

"I thought we did that the day of Belle's funeral?" Geoff replied, remembering the conversation he'd had with Aden that day.

"Yeah, we did, but I still can't get it out of my head. I don't know why, but I just can't stop thinking about it."

"I – I can't stop thinking about it either," Geoff admitted.

Silence lingered again as Aden and Geoff sat awkwardly at the dinner table.

"What we are going to do about this? What do you want to do about this?" Geoff asked.

"I think it would be best if we just left things for a while," Aden told him. "Belle's just died and I'm not ready for any kind of ... anything"

"Ok, I think that sounds like a good idea. I can understand that this must be hard for you. It's hard for me to get my head around, too." Geoff told him.

They both sat there in awkward silence again until Aden stood and got out of his chair. "I think I better head off now."

"Ok, see ya round." Geoff replied, sitting in his chair pondering the conversation he'd just had.


End file.
